habbofanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Copy Habbo
The Copy Habbo 'is a bot that will act and look like the player (can be customized) and is useful if you want to leave your room and you don't want to have your pet waiting. A pet counterpart of it is the The Copy Animal. The Copy Habbo costs 10 credits. Commands ''No matter what you say besides these, the bot will understand you. * '''SPEAK LIKE THIS: Lets bot speak in caps lock * Speak like this: 'Lets bot speak normally (set automatically if placed in room) * '''speak like this: '''Lets bot speak in lowercase * '''Take care of my pet in my room while I'm away, okay?: '''Will let bot take care of your pet while you are away * '''Kick the people I hate if they come to my room...: '''If the people you hate come to your room, you can let the bot kick the people you hate * '''Treat any liked/loved/friended people nicely, okay?: '''If the people you like/love/friend come to your room, you can let the bot treat them like visitors. * '''Fight any drug dealers that come in my room and try to use drugs!: '''If some people have lots of drugs in their inventory, we call them drug dealers. You can let the bot fight drug dealers. * '''May I have (a) (food name) please?: '''If you have a fridge and you are hungry, you can tell the bot to take the food you want and give it to you. Same as drink excuse except will let you serve the food you want. Examples are "May I have a steak please?", "May I have chicken please?", and "May I have cake please?". * '''May I have (a) (drink name) please?: '''If you have a fridge and you are thirsty, you can tell the bot to take the drink you want and give it to you. Same as food excuse except will let you serve the drink you want. Examples are "May I have a milkshake please?", "May I have orange juice please?", and "May I have water please?" * '''May I go to the toilet?! It's gonna burst!: '''Will let bot bring you to the toilet. * '''May I go to bed please? I'm tired!: '''Will let bot bring you to bed. * '''Give me (number) ducket(s)!: '''Will let bot give the corresponding number of duckets asked. * '''Give me (number) credit(s)!: '''Will let bot give the corresponding number of credits asked. * '''Give me (number) diamond(s)!: '''Will let bot give the corresponding number of diamonds asked. Other commands such as help commands ''Same as commands section above When pet is not listening to you * '''You: My (pet species name) is not listening to me! * '''Bot: '''Your (pet species name) could be stubborn. You can help him/her to not be stubborn. If duckets/credits/diamonds have a cost * '''You: '''Do I need to dispense something before I get my quantity of duckets/credits/diamonds? * '''Bot: '''There is no need to dispense anything. It's free and quite useful for hacking. ...more coming soon Category:Habbos